runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Far East Skills
Far East Skills are fighting techniques used by the ninja from the Shinano Tensei clan. Introduction There are three basic types of skills: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (Ninja techniques) vaguely refers to pretty much any technique that uses elemental energy or chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are quite real. Genjutsu Genjutsu (Illusory Techniques) are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effect of genjutsu is illusory, creating chakra imbalances in the victim's brain, causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain), however there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. In other words, Genjutsu is an extremely effective distraction. Taijutsu Taijutsu (Close quarters combat) is a basic form of hand-to-hand combat that generally speaking requires no chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put, hand-to-hand combat, or weaponry. List of Techniques Ninjutsu * Adamantite Prison Wall * Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven) * Blade of Wind * Blazing Shuriken Dance * Blossom Aura * Blossom Clone Strike * Body Replacement * Burn * Casualty Puppet * Chakra Predation * Chakra Scalpel * Chakra Rope * Chakra Resuscitation Sword * Chibaku Tensei * Chidori * Chidori Sword * Chidori Thunderclap * Creation Rebirth * Crystal Dart * Crystal Sword * Decapitating Air Wave * Deva Path * Dragon Scattering * Dust Wind * Earth Clone * Earth Grudge * Earth Release * Earth Dragon Bullet * Earth Flow River * Earth Flow Rampant River * Exploding Clay * Extreme Decapitating Air Wave * Fairy Tale Destruction * Fierce Raining at Will * Fire Release * Fire Dragon Bullet * Fire Dragon Razor Bullet * Flame Spiral Wind * Flame Razor Wind * Five Seal Barrier * Flashing Bell Beams * Floating Blade Wall * Gelel Laser * Ghoul Force * Great Cross Slash * Great Fireball * Great Dragon Summoning Bullet * Great Razor Bullet * Great Cutting Wind * Haze Clone * Human Path * Ice Release * Ice Disk * Ice Razor Blades * Ice Twin Dragon Blizzard * Ink Clone * Ink Flush * Ink Hawk * Ink Mist * Iron Sand * Lightning Ball * Lightning Blade * Lightning Hound * Lightning Sword * Limelight * Sand Binding Coffin * Sand Binding Prison * Sand Shuriken * Sandfall * Self Destruction * Senbon Rain * Senbon Shower * Senbon Blizzard * Shadow Bomb Vines * Shadow Boulder * Shadow Shuriken * Shapeshifting * Shield of Sand * Shinra Tensei * Shrinking * Shukaku Devour * Shuriken Shadow Clone * Six Paths of Pain * Sky Sand Protective Wall * Slicing Crimson Wave More Coming Soon Genjutsu * Bringer-of-Darkness * Butterfly Evolution * Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain * Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body * Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell * Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings * Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings * Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes * Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Explosion * Ephemeral * Flower Ninja Art: Maximum Cutting * Genjutsu Binding * Genjutsu Shiranui * Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape * Genjutsu: Haze * Genjutsu: Tree Binding Flying Swallow Death * Illusion Bell Needles * Illusion: Mist * Kakkō's Genjutsu Interrogation * Kamina's Genjutsu * Mangekyo Shark Sword * Mist Servant * Ninja Art: Profusing of Flowers * Offsetting Sound * One With the Tree * Poison Moth Genjutsu * Shadow Drop Jutsu * Sharingan: Negative Confusion * Sly Mind Affect * Soulbane * Temple of Nirvana * Time Reversal * Transparent Escape * Tsukuyomi * Tsukuyomi Mode * Tsukuyomi: Black Dream * Vision of Strongest Taijutsu * Butterfly Bullet Bombing * Clone Body Blow * Double Piercing Fang * Double Wolf Fang * Dynamic Entry * Dynamic Marking * Eight Gates * Eight Trigrams Empty Palm * Eight Trigrams Palms Great Heavenly Spin * Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Front Lotus * Gentle Fist * Human Bullet Tank * Leaf Gale * Leaf Great Whirlwind * Leaf Rising Wind * Leaf Strong Whirlwind * Leaf Whirlwind * Lion Combo * Mega Palm Thrust * Morning Peacock * Piercing Fang * Reverse Lotus * Shadow of the Dancing Leaf * Spiked Human Bullet Tank * Strong Fist * One Thousand Years of Death * Assimilated Rock Tank * Clone Spinning Heel Drop * Dynamic Action * Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms * Interception Technique * Peregrine Falcon Drop * Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Golden Thunder Power * Leaf Thunder Fist * Strong Thunder Lotus Chain Trivia * All the techniques mentioned here are based off of the famous anime Naruto. Category:Skills